sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Sparky's Lucky Day/Transcript
(Opens up on Sparky) Sparky: (neighs, snoring, and then neighs; Opens Sheriff Callie's window; neighs to wake Callie up) Callie: Sparky, what are you doin' up so early? Sparky: (neighs excitedly) Callie: (yawns) Yeah, I know. The barrel race. Sparky: (neighing) Callie: Sure, we can practice some more. Later. After I get some more sleep. (Sparky tries to wake Callie up) Callie: (chuckles) All righty, Sparky, seein' as it means so much to you, let's go practice right now. (cut to the barrel race) Peck: ...And the other barrel goes right here. Callie: Howdy, fellas. Peck: Howdy, Sheriff Callie. Howdy, Sparky. Sparky: (neighs) Toby: You two excited for the barrel race tomorrow? Sparky: (neighs excitedly) Sparky: (chuckles) We sure are. In fact, we're hopin' to practice now. Toby: That's a great idea. We just finished settin' everything up. Peck: Want me to time you on my stop watch? It'll tell you how fast you go. Sparky: (to Peck) Why, that'd be mighty helpful of you, Peck. Thanks. (to Sparky) Now remember, Sparky. (points at the barrels) You're gonna loop-de-loop around those three barrels as fast as you can. Ready? Peck: On your mark, get set, go! Toby: Look at him run. Peck and Toby: (Sparky runs past them) Whoa! Toby: Golly, he zoomed around the first barrel like a rocket! Except, he's a horse! Peck: Second barrel too! Callie: That's it, Sparky! Toby: Yee-ha! Just one barrel left! (Sparky slips) Jeepers, he slipped! Callie: Jump over it, Sparky! Sparky: (neighs) Callie: Whoa! Careful, Sparky! Toby: (under the red barrel) Hey! Who turned out the lights? Peck: Toby, get out of the way! (a barrel lands on him) Tumblin' tailfeathers, watch where you're going! (cut to Callie and Sparky riding out in the desert) Callie: Whoa, Sparky! Stop, Sparky! Stop! (hangs to the tree) (Sparky trips over) Callie: (sighs) Peck: You okay, Sheriff? Callie: I'm fine, thanks. But I'm not so sure about Sparky. That slip really spooked him. (walks over to Sparky) Hey there, Sparky. You okay? Sparky: (sputters) Callie: Aw, don't feel bad. You just slipped is all. Peck: Sheriff Callie's right. Toby: Yeah. Sometimes accidents happen. The Prairie Dogs: Sometimes accidents happen Callie: The important thing is for us to go back in the ring and try again. Sparky: (nods his head a little) Callie: Aw, come on, boy. Just one more try. (Sparky runs away) Toby: I think that's a "no". (cut to Sparky's barn) Sparky: (whining) Callie: Poor Sparky. Sparky: (continues whining) Peck: How long you figure Sparky will stay in that barn, Sheriff? Callie: He's feelin' so low, I reckon he'd stay in there forever if I let him. Toby: Forever? Jeepers, that's a long time. Callie: Yep, we've gotta get him out of the barn and back in the ring. Sparky loves barrel racin' so much. It would break his heart not to race again. Toby: Say, I know what'll get him out of that barn. Hey, Sparky, wanna see the cactus two-step? And a-one and a-two and a-swing yer patoot. Peck: Toby, on account of I'm the deputy, I think it's best if I give it a try. Toby: Oh, sure, Peck. I know you can do it! Peck: (chuckles) Now watch and learn. Hey, Sparky! Come on out and see the best marcher in the west! (marches) Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four. Sparky: (huffs) Callie: Thanks for tryin', Peck. You too, Toby. But Sparky ain't budgin'. Hey, I know what he'll come out of that barn for. A nice big apple. They're his favorite! I'm gonna go fetch him one. You fellas keep an eye on him, okay? Peck: Will do, Sheriff! Toby: Okay, bye! (cut to Sheriff Callie as he walks in to see Uncle Bun and Tio Tortuga play checkers) Callie: Hiya, boys! Uncle Bun: Salutations, Sheriff Callie. Tio: King me, please, Uncle Bun. Uncle Bun: Tio, you've won three games in a row. Don't you ever lose? Tio: Not if I'm wearin' my lucky hat. Callie: Lucky hat? Is there really such a thing? Tio: (chuckles) I suppose not. But good things seem to happen to me every time I wear it, so I like to pretend it is. Callie: Hmm. Maybe I should give Sparky something to wear and tell him it's lucky too. It might just help him feel better about himself. (finds scarfs available for purchase) This scarf ought to do it. Uncle Bun: Find everything okay, Sheriff? Callie: Sure did, Uncle Bun. Thanks. Uncle Bun: Thank you, Sheriff. Bye-bye! (Callie leaves the store) Uncle Bun: Sheriff Callie, wait! You forgot... (Callie already left the store) Your apple. (cut to Sparky's barn) Callie: (to Peck and Toby) Look what I got Sparky! (to Sparky) Oh, Sparky, come on out and see what surprise I got you! (the camera zooms inside the barn) It's an amazing lucky scarf. Good things will happen to you every time you wear it. It's almost like magic. Sparky: (neighs skeptically) Toby: I don't think Sparky believes you. Peck: Neither do I. Who ever heard of a lucky scarf? Callie: Play along, fellas. If Sparky thinks this scarf is lucky, it might just help him. Uncle Bun: Sheriff! You forgot your apple. Callie: Why, thanks, Uncle Bun. But actually, I got it for Sparky. Uncle Bun: Oh. (chuckles) Well then it's lucky for you I saw it, huh, Sparky? Sparky: (neighs in an amazed way) Peck: Well, I'll be a pileated woodpecker! Maybe it really is a lucky scarf! Callie: Want the apple, boy? Sparky: (sputters) Callie: Then come on out and get it! Sparky: (eats the apple) Callie: Now what do you say we go for a ride and try out your new lucky scarf? Sparky: (neighs) Callie: Giddy-up, Sparky. Let's go! (Song: Amazing Lucky Scarf) Callie: With your lucky scarf You can run and follow your heart We'll go fast and we'll go far As long as you've got your amazing lucky scarf With your lucky scarf, We can race right through the pasture Like a shooting star We can hop that fence Fly just like the birds and beat 'em to the barn That's how good you are with your lucky scarf With your amazing lucky scarf We'll go fast and we'll go far As long as you've got your amazing lucky scarf You can do most anything With the luck that scarf can bring With your amazing lucky scarf Sparky: (neighs) Callie: Sparky, are you tellin' me you want to race again? Sparky: (neighs) Callie: Yee-ha! Let's go! The Prairie Dogs: Sparky's got a lucky scarf And feels as good as new Now he's gonna barrel race We wonder how he'll do (cut to the barrel race) Doc: It's a beautiful day for the Nice and Friendly Barrel Races, folks! Up next we have Frida Fox riding her horse Sampson! (crowd cheering) Doc: On your mark, get set, go! (Frida gets riding on her horse) Doc: Look at that speed! They're lookin' strong, folks! (Frida finishes the race) Doc: That was Frida Fox and Sampson with a time of 20 seconds! (crowd cheering) Doc: The fastest time yet! Thank you, Frida and Sampson! And last to compete, we have Sheriff Callie... Callie: Hiya, Frida! Frida: Howdy, Sheriff! Doc (cont'd): ...riding Sparky! (crowd cheering) Callie: Sparky, if we wanna beat Frida's time, we have to make it through the course in less than 20 seconds. Doc: On your mark, get set, go! (crowd cheering) Doc: Sparky takes the first barrel quick as lightning! Sparky: (neighs) Doc: He circles the second! Oh, look at that speed! I don't believe it! Sparks are flying off his hooves. Callie: Come on, Sparky! You can do it! (crowd cheering) Toby: (gets covered with Sparky's scarf) Who turned out the lights? Peck: Toby, it's Sparky's lucky scarf, it blew off! Toby: And right before the last barrel! I can't watch. Doc: Sparky takes the last barrel. (Callie finishes the race) Doc: Fifteen seconds! Sparky and Sheriff Callie are the winners! (crowd cheering) Doc:'''What a race! What a horse! '''Sparky: (neighs) (crowd cheering) (cut outside the barrel racing arena) Doc: You did it! Callie: Congratulations, Sparky. Sparky: (neighs happily) Frida: And, congratulations to you, too, Sheriff Callie. Callie: Why thank you, Frida. Toby: (panting) Here's your lucky scarf, Sparky. It blew off after the second barrel! Sparky: (gasps) Callie: That's right, Sparky. You won even without your lucky scarf. Peck: Guess you didn't need luck after all. Sparky: (neighs proudly) Callie: Yep. You did it all by yourself! The Prairie Dogs: He did it all by himself Prairie Dog at the Left: Sure did! Callie: So how 'bout we all go get Sparky a nice apple to celebrate? (all cheering) Toby: (gets a cone on his head) Hey! Who turned out the lights? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:S